1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output circuit and liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal driving device, it is necessary to ensure the convergence of a constant-voltage output with respect to a voltage fluctuation caused by an external factor acting on a liquid crystal panel. Conventionally, therefore, the voltage is rapidly converged to a constant voltage by decreasing the resistance by increasing the size of a switch of a binary output circuit for outputting the constant voltage. In this case, however, the size of the liquid crystal driving device increases because the switch size of the binary output circuit increases.
Note that a flat panel display device in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix and a method of driving the display device are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3677100.